A careless mans carefull daughter
by EmileeChambers
Summary: A love story about Eli and Clare off of degrassi. As Clare sruggles with the parents seperation,she finds she needs and loves Eli even more than she thaught.


**Hey guys, so Im writing a new story about Eli and Clare. I know I know, so many already, but I promise this one will be amazing :) Enjoy, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi or any of the characters in this story.**

**Clares POV:**

I woke up to the smell of freshly made pancakes. I opened my eyes to see Eli stanging at my door.  
"WOAH! What are you doing here!"

" Goodmorning Eli, how did you sleep lastnight? Oh I slept well,thanks for asking Clare" He replied with a smirk. I forgot Eli spent the night lastnight. With my parents seperated, my mum doesn't care what I do anymore, and she loves Eli. I got out of bed and gave Eli a goodmorning kiss.

"Ew. Morning breath" he said making a funny face. I covered my mouth with my hand trying not to look embarresed. "Im kidding, Saint Clare" he replied and smirked.

"Anyway. I gotta go shower. I'll be out in ten." I said walking to the bathroom. I got out of the shower, got dressed and put moose in my hair really quick. When I got to the kitchen, there were two plates on the kitchen table. I felt arms wrap around me and I turned to see Eli smiling at me "Good morning beautiful. I hope you're hungry" he said and kissed me. We sat and ate breakfast and talked for a bit. Then my mum came downstairs. "Goodmorning Mrs. Edwarde. Would you like some breakfast?" "Goodmorning Eli, and sure. Breakfast sounds great" she smiled, then looked at me. "Goodmorning sweetie, how was your sleep?" "It was great. But not as great as my wake up call. Minus the sarcasum and him dissing me" I said throwing a piece of pancake at Eli. "Hey, it's not my fault you fell for me. I mean, you knew I was sarcastic. I joke because I care" he said smirking. "Oh you two are too cute, not seriously... " my mum said then took a seat next to me. "Oh yeah, I have asurprise for you Clare. Come with me. Eli can come too if he wants" we walked upstairs and down the hall. Then stoped infront of my sister Darcys toom. My mum opened the door and I saw someone sleeping in her bed. I couldn't believe it. It was Darcy, she was home.

**Eli's POV:**

I saw Clares face light up when she saw the girl sleeping. "DARCY!" she yelled and ran into the room. The sleeping girl wokeup. "Woah, goodmorning. Nice to see you don't wear a uniform everyday now." Darcy said and playfully pushed Clare "What are you doing here! " Clare said while hugging her. "I missed home, so I came back for a bit.. " She looked at me. "Woah, did we adopt another kid mum? Who is that?" I smirked and felt a little embarrased. "Oh yeah. Eli. That's my boyfriend Darcy: Clare said. I walked over and put my hand out for her to shake it. "You must be Darcy, Clare has told me a lot about you. It's nice to meet you. " "Well Eli, it's nice to meet you too. Been keeping my siser out of trouble?" she said and shook my hand. "Uhm, you could say that. " I said and smirked. "Would you like some breakfast? I imagine you have a lot to catch up on." I said. "Oh wow, he cooks? Im impressed Clare Bear" she said smiling. "Oh, trust me. Don't be." she said winking at me. "OUCH!" I replied. "Uh, could I just have a nutella sandwhich?" She said laughing. "Oooh, good choice! Im great at making those" I said and walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. I could hear them talking upstairs. "He's reallly cute Clare, and he seems really nice. Where's you find him?" Darcy said. "He's in my grade 11 english. And yeah, he's really amazing and nice. I love him more than anything" Clare replied. This made me smile to myself. She's never said she loved me infront of he family before. It was pretty amazing. I finished making Darcy's sandwich just as they came downstairs. "One nutella sandwhich" I said putting the plate on the table. "Thank-you so much! I've been craving one of these for so long!" she said and started eating. Just then, Clare came up to me and kissed me. "You're amazing, you know that right?" She said smiling. "Well, I have a pretty amazing girlfriend who keeps me in line." I replied and kissed her again. "So - How long have you two been dating?" Darcy asked while putting her plate in the sink. "Tomorrow is our 6 months" I said with a smile on my face. _I can't believe it had already been 6 months with the girl of my dreams._


End file.
